


【授权翻译】Nothing Else Matters/唯你至珍

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8x23之后，哥哥把弟弟带回地堡然后照顾他然后他们又温柔地滚了床单的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Nothing Else Matters/唯你至珍

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Else Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194755) by slf630. 



Kevin在Dean穿过大门，半拖半抱着Sam走进地堡时发出了响亮的叫声。先知的眼睛睁大了，盈满慌乱，显然还在为不管发生过了什么而惊魂未定。但Dean这会儿无暇顾及，他也并不真正想要在乎。Kevin会没事的。Sam，相反地，却仍是糟透了，他需要Dean做Dean一直以来都在做的——照顾他的小弟弟。

Dean成功将Sam安置在了图书室的一把椅子里，他弟弟高而纤瘦的身体在Dean放开手时摇摇欲坠，所以Dean重又抓紧了他，用他剩余的力气支撑着他的重量。Kevin在后方踌躇着，紧张而惊慌，双手货真价实地绞拧在一起。

“把急救箱给我拿来。”Dean厉声喊。

万幸的是，Kevin只犹豫了一小会儿就立刻行动了起来，跑向了盥洗室取来了Dean要求的急救箱。Dean越过肩膀给了他含混的一句“谢谢”，鉴于他的目光仅仅只胶在Sam身上——他那太过于苍白的脸庞，凹陷的双眼和高高的、比Dean此前所见过的任何一次都要更突出的颧骨。汗水、鲜血与污垢到处都是，而有那么一会儿，Dean几乎都不知道从何开始下手。Dean从前见过Sam糟糕时的样子——他妈的太多次了——但他想不起来什么时候能有这么糟糕过。

Sam舔了舔皲裂的嘴唇，眼睛颤动了几下，接着他的头垂向一边，努力试图把目光聚焦在Dean身上。Dean微笑起来，将汗湿、油腻的发丝从Sam额前别开，手指带着羽毛般轻盈的触碰滑过他的侧脸。Sam呼出一声叹息，最终让他破碎的注意力集中起来，对上Dean的眼睛。

“嗨，Sammy，”Dean轻声说，这句台词烂熟于心，“没事的，我会修好你的。你会好起来的，小弟弟。”

Sam点了点头——更像是他脑袋的弹动，而不是脖颈肌肉的控制力——一缕淡淡的笑容由他的唇角弯起，都没能显现出酒窝的一点儿影子。他张开嘴，但Dean嘘住了他。不管是什么Sam认为他需要说的事情都可以等到他看着不再像是生命垂危之后。

“去拿些毛巾过来。”Dean越过肩膀命令Kevin，目光在Sam身上寸步不离，“湿的和干的都要。”

他听到Kevin再次仓促地跑向盥洗室的脚步声，Dean借此机会在Sam砂纸一样干涩的唇上飞快地印下一个吻。“没事的，baby boy，”他悄声说，需要Sam知道这个。

Sam的眼睛闭上了，他再次点了点头——这回多了些对肌肉的实际控制，Dean将此看作是进步。他小心翼翼地脱下Sam的套头衫，接着抓过剪刀，剪开了外套下面被汗水浸透里的T恤，试着不要感到恶心——或者让自己感到太过负罪（那个之后会有）——当他看到Sam的肋骨有多么突兀的时候，以及他的呼吸是怎样在肺里轰隆作响，和那比寻常要更为尖利的、从低腰牛仔裤的裤腰处透出来的胯骨。

Kevin将毛巾递给他，Dean把干毛巾扔在了地上，挣扎着脱下了自己的夹克与套头衫，将湿毛巾搭在了肩膀上，以便过一会儿用。Sam在Dean解下覆在他前臂处的咬痕——他从哪儿他妈的得到了一个咬痕的？——上的纱布和绷带时甚至都没有瑟缩一下。Dean花了几分钟清理并包扎好它，接着转移到他掌心的切口。Sam的呼吸在Dean轻柔地按压伤口时稍稍绷住了，而他缩回了手，喃喃出一声柔软的“对不起，Sammy。”

各处都有几块破裂而脏污的玻璃碎片——大的那些穿透了他衬衫的布料割了进去——Dean将每一片都取了出来，同情地畏缩着，虽然Sam几乎没瑟缩过一下。当他去除了所有碎片之后，Dean拿起毛巾，用它擦过Sam的脸，在看到他脸颊上干涸的泪水与汗渍和鲜血留下的痕迹时轻轻地叹着气。他没有尝试全都清理好，这几乎只是个开始，Sam需要的绝对比他能用几条毛巾就能完成的要更多。

Kevin仍然尴尬地站在他们身后，瞪大了眼睛，眉毛却皱起成一个困惑的结。“怎么了？”Dean猛然问道，没有心情来面对对他的方式——或他和Sam的关系——的质疑。

“没什么，”Kevin迅速地小声说道，“我只是......”他声音渐弱，摇了摇头，在他们之间漫无目标地随意挥了挥手，“我不……”Dean能听出他未说出口的“知道”，耸了耸一边肩膀。没人知道。没人真正知道。Dean准备问问这会不会成为一个问题——他现在有点儿忙，不过他会找时间揍Kevin的屁股的，管他是不是上帝的先知，如果他为难Sam的话——但Kevin只是微微笑了笑。“我想念能有个人照顾我的感觉。”他轻声说，转过身背对Dean，接着径自走向了地堡后方他卧室所在的地方。

Dean哼出一声轻笑，摇了摇头。小家伙越来越让他惊讶了。

“好了，孩子，”Dean低声说，将一只手环过Sam的腰，将他从椅子里提了起来。Sam翻了翻眼睛，给了他一个极度的打了折扣的婊子脸，但仍任由Dean担负着他大半的重量，将他领到了浴室。

Dean关于地堡最喜欢的一件事就是它拥有完美的水压，还有一个不需要事先放五分钟就能流出热水的热水箱。

Sam略微地皱了皱眉——他的额头困惑地起皱——当他们走进浴室的时候。这是他们不用的那个，有一整个老实的陶瓷爪英尺浴缸，能容纳下他们两个人。通常，他们都只用淋浴，但Dean并不真正知道他是否能支撑住自己和Sam足够长时间来洗完整场。“Dean？”他的声音是全然的低哑嗫嚅，而那让Dean的心疼得更甚了。

“没事的。”Dean柔声说，飞快地安抚他，就像一直以来那样，“只需要把你洗干净然后放到床上去。”

Sam切切实实地为此再次微笑了一下，他的头垂了下来，靠在Dean肩膀上：“你会留下来吗？”

Dean喷笑，让他自己吃了一惊：“伙计，如果我现在离开你，你八成会溺死在里面。见鬼的，当然，我留下来。”

Sam的笑容扩大了些，他转过头以便在Dean下巴底下蹭了蹭。“谢谢。”他低声说，Dean只是哼了一声作为回应，专注于把Sam撑在墙上足够久来脱掉他的靴子和裤子。

在他和Sam正式作为“他们”在一起了之后，他们就共同分享淋浴。那并不总跟性联系在一起，有时只是因为他们太累、受伤太重或带着脑震荡以至于没法自己洗澡，他们得依靠着对方，支撑着彼此。是否跟性有关并不要紧，虽然，看到Sam全然赤裸漂亮夺目的样子从来都不会不让Dean的血流加快速度。

但Dean记不得他们上一次该死的一起洗澡了。那很可能是在他们都还是个位数年龄的时候。

幸运的是——或不幸的是，取决于你怎样看它——Dean大量练习过在各种各样的情况下怎样把Sam脱光——喝醉、愤怒、玩味、受伤、半死不活——所以让他们俩都裸露皮肤并不真正是一件烦人的琐事。Sam靠在墙上微微地颤抖着，他模糊的、红了眼圈的双眼在注视着Dean给浴缸注水时柔和起来，目光看上去有那么点儿饶有兴味。

Dean叹了口气，翻了翻眼睛——因为这就是他应该做的——但是内心深处，他只是热爱照顾Sam——以各种他能做到的方式——那感觉太强烈让他无瑕顾及他正要和他30岁的小弟弟见鬼的共浴这个事实。

他先将Sam安置进去，一只手支撑着他的肩膀，随着他在浴缸中间坐下，双腿交叉着，手臂叠在大腿上。Dean在他身后爬进去，轻声呻吟着，感受到热水大大缓解了他酸痛、绷紧的肌肉。他双腿圈住了Sam纤瘦的髋部，一只手臂搂过Sam的腰，将他拉向他大腿间形成的“V”型的区域，贴着他的胸膛。Sam在水中滑下去了一点，调整了他们之间的高度，将头靠在Dean的肩膀上。

Dean深深地吸了口气，享受着Sam紧贴着他的胸口的身体的重量，任由他想一会儿如果他没能及时赶到教堂，如果他没能说服Sam停下，事情会变得有多不一样。他闭上眼睛，双臂紧紧搂住了他低低的身体，将脸埋进汗湿、纠结的卷发里面，接着呼吸，就只是花费他妈的一小会儿时间来让他自己感受它——那种恐惧与不安，和失去Sam的想法所带来的——再一次地——天崩地裂的痛苦。

他们或许没能关上地狱之门，但Dean没法为此感到负罪。头一次，失败是一个更好的选择。胜利的代价太他妈的高昂了。

Dean再次睁开眼睛，抓起香皂和一块浴巾，着手于有条不紊地——却小心翼翼地——擦洗过Sam身体的每一寸。Sam在他的触碰下出奇地温顺，没有气恼或者叹气或者婊子脸或我能自己来的，Dean，而那是个好的改变，却有些令人担忧。Dean只希望他是太累或太痛，而不是因为别的原因，才没有抱怨的。对于今晚，他只准备相信前者。

当他完事儿之后，Sam的皮肤干净，显现出一层淡淡的粉色——感谢擦洗和水的热度——他的眼睛也闭上了。他的唇角弯起了一个小小的笑容而他妈的这么久以来的第一次，他看上去真的像是处于平静之中。或许他们在很多年前就该讨论一下他们在教堂里提及的那些事情。

Dean在Sam头顶挤出一小团洗发水，手指陷入那些发卷儿里面，指尖和钝钝的指甲轻轻地刮擦着Sam的头皮，因为他知道Sam喜欢这样。他在Sam快乐地叹气、扭动着往水下滑得更深以便让Dean更好地接触他的头发时笑了起来。

当Dean将Sam冲洗干净的时候水已经冷了下来，他十分满意地看到他已经整洁如新。Sam此时已经睡意迷蒙，眼睛勉强睁开一条缝隙，四肢极度不配合。但Dean花上过许多年给Sam洗澡，深知如何应付一个睡眼惺忪的、绵软顺从的小弟弟。不过当然了，当时的Sam还在牙牙学语，Dean可以轻易把他抱起来，但是现在这样他也可以适应。

Dean将他裹进一块巨大的、毛绒绒的浴巾里面，用另一块擦着他的头发，只为了听到Sam柔软的低笑。然后他领着他走过短短的走廊，来到Dean的卧室。鉴于他们日渐亲密，这些天他们在家里的时候，Sam通常都以呆在Dean房间里告终，不过它暂时还只是Dean的房间。或许今天之后他们会改变这个。

Sam在Dean轻柔地帮他在床上躺下来的时候发出了柔软的呻吟声，他修长、赤裸的身体在记忆海绵床垫中间全然展开。Dean关掉了灯，也爬进了床里，当Sam不假思索地转向他这一边，就像曾经他们之间的事情还没有变得糟糕透顶之前——在Cold Oak和交易和恶魔和地狱天堂还有炼狱以及所有那些谎言与伤害之前那样紧紧地依偎着他的时候，他在半明半暗里微微地笑出来。Dean将手臂环过Sam的肩膀搂住了他，在他还有点潮湿的头顶亲吻了一下。

Sam叹气——柔软而又满足地——然后蹭得更紧了些，一条长长的手臂环过了Dean的胸膛，一条长腿滑进了他两条腿之间。他永远不会承认——至少不会大声说出来——但他热爱Sam这样紧密地和他搂抱的时刻，当他不需要竖起耳朵才能听清他弟弟的呼吸声，或者感受到他的心脏和他自己的以同一个节奏跳动。

他们尽可能地紧紧贴在一起，被洗澡水温热了的皮肤严丝合缝，而Dean在想他是有多么他妈的幸运，他是如何真的这次成功逃过一劫并且，仅这一次，他在有极大可能的情况下，没有失去Sam。

柔软、湿润的嘴唇贴上了他的锁骨，而当Dean低下头去看，灯光的缺乏让他只能勉力辨认出Sam深色的发顶。环住他胸膛的手臂移动了，纤细修长的手指游走过他的胸廓，描画着无形的图案——符咒与标志以及毁坏的旧痕——一遍又一遍。

“Sammy。”Dean对着他们之间的黑暗低语出声，是个警告也是祈求。

Sam整个身体都绷紧了一两秒钟，他随即向后退开，而Dean，尽管室内温暖，仍然轻微地颤抖起来。他皱起眉，迷惑不解，再次看向Sam：“Sammy？”

Sam从睫毛底下和他落在额前的刘海后面瞥了他一眼。Dean伸出手去将那绺头发别到耳后，想要——需要——看到Sam的脸。之前当Sam彻底崩溃，忏悔着他最深重的罪行同时也提醒了Dean他自己的的时候露出的那心碎、痛苦的表情再次成形，让Dean的心脏和那时一样痛不欲生地绞扭起来。

“你不…不想要吗？”Sam问，柔软又没有安全感的声音，听上去就像是他们刚开始做的时候的那个不安的青少年。

“我当然想要，baby boy，”Dean飞快地说，紧了紧环抱着Sam的手臂让他一直紧贴着自己，“我只是....我担心你……”

“我没事，Dean。”Sam打断了他，显露出一点那个任性的、烦人的那个连Dean都没有意识到他有多么他妈的怀念的小弟弟的影子。他笑了，尽管他自己，尽管目前的情况，尽管他们的生活都无比糟糕，接着在Sam嘴唇曲起的褶皱处吻了一下。

Dean在撤开的时候轻声地叹了口气，抬起一只手去懒洋洋地梳理着Sam的头发，探寻着他的目光，深知即便他并不想，他们还是得谈一谈一些事情。Sam眼睛里的痛苦和忧愁仿佛无比灼目的霓虹灯，标志着事情还没有完全好起来。

“我们能先谈一谈吗？”

Sam扬起一条眉毛，喷出一声轻笑。“你想用谈话来代替性爱？”他轻佻地调笑道。

“我没说代替，”Dean咕哝，“我只是…我想让你知道对于我之前说的那些话，我是认真的，Sammy。”他小心地继续道。

“Dean……”Sam叹息，目光垂下来看着Dean的胸口，像是感到不舒服一样细微地扭动着。

“不，就只是...求你了？让我把话说完，行吗？”他停顿下来，等着Sam给了他一个近乎不存在的点头，“我知道事情有好一阵子都糟透了，而很大一部分都是我的错。”Sam摇了摇头，眼睛再次扫向Dean，嘴唇张开，毫无疑问想要反驳，“我不是说你也没有犯错，我想说的是我们都做错过事情。但那不重要了。你…你才是那个重要的，好吗？不是那些愚蠢的过去几年发生过的狗屎。对不起我让你感觉我不在乎你或者没有你在我会更开心。那没法更远离真实情况了，Sammy。而我….操，太对不起了，让你有那样的感觉。”Dean的声音逐渐削弱，重重地吞咽着喉咙口的梗块，让他的眼睛闭上了一小会儿。

“我也很对不起。”Sam轻声说，他的头向前倾，额头贴上了Dean的下颌，“为所有事情。”他添上一句，声音微微地颤抖起来。

“我知道你是。”Dean温柔地回应，“但是我们…我们需要的就只是放手。忘掉那些愚蠢的破事然后做回我们自己，是吧？我们两个，面对全世界？”他在Sam贴在Dean的胸口安顿下来的时候瞥见了他的笑容，那嘴唇再一次地拂过他的锁骨。

“我同意那个，”Sam悄声赞同，“我们说完了吗？”

Dean轻笑，抬起头去在Sam额头上落下一个吻：“是。”

贴在他锁骨上的嘴唇向上游走到他的脖子，Sam的鼻尖蹭着他的下巴，从他嘴唇间呼出的温暖、潮湿的吐气拂在他仍然潮湿的皮肤上，激起了他的鸡皮疙瘩。Dean将一只手再次滑进Sam的头发里，蜷起手指松松地握紧，他闭上眼睛，头在Sam轻轻咬噬着他的喉结时向下压进枕头里。

“想要你。求你了。”Sam贴着他的喉咙低语，嘴唇紧贴着Dean急促跳动的脉搏，模糊了单词，而他从来都没法拒绝Sam的任何事情，尤其是他自己。

Dean紧了紧抓住Sam的手，然后将他们的位置倒了个个儿。因为情欲而暗沉的、变幻莫测的淡褐色的眼睛凝视着他，一眨不眨，渴望与需求与爱意与忠诚在那些迷人的深海里昭然若揭而如果Dean是那类人，他会为Sam能再一次这样看着他的感觉有多么他妈的美妙而泣不成声。

Dean倾下身去在Sam嘴唇上印下一个柔软、半纯洁的吻，抵着他笑出来，当Sam抓住他的后颈让他停留在原位的时候。他们亲吻着，直到Dean的肺尖叫着渴望空气而他感到头晕目眩，他的嘴唇擦伤了，刺痛着而又麻木。Sam的手臂环着他的肩膀，他的大腿挤压着Dean的髋部，而那是如此疼痛、如此感激涕零般熟悉，感觉距离他第一次拥有时已经过去了永远那么久。

因为试炼的缘故，Sam几乎做不了什么。有几天，即便只是下床都要耗费比他实际所需要的更多的力量。Dean在夜晚仍然抱着他，最大限度地拥抱——十分轻柔，鉴于Sam浑身都疼，就连触碰他的皮肤都会带来疼痛。但他们的肉体关系在更重要的事情面前被放在了次要地位上。Dean没有意识到一直以来他有多么觉得分离，直到这一刻，当Sam在他身下展开身体，硬着且赤裸着，渴求着的时候。

Sam柔软地呻吟起来，他的髋部向上弹起，蹭着Dean的，他们的性器揉搓在一起所带来的甜蜜的摩擦力的浪潮足以让Dean眼冒金星。他知道他们光靠着这样就能射出来，而和Sam一起这样做会十分美妙，像通常一样，但他需要彻底地再次结合，需要修补好最后一部分破碎的东西，他们之间最后的一部分。

Sam向上靠去，在他的胸口吻了一下——就在他纹身的正下方——当他撤开去让自己倾身从床头柜里抓过润滑剂的时候。这举动是那样甜蜜而又女孩子气，又是那么无比纯粹地像Sam，让Dean的心满涨。Sam的眼睛清澈，却在Dean重新在他分开的大腿间安顿下来时变得晦暗，仍然带着红眼圈不过万幸的是它们干燥且理性，而Dean可能永远都说不足够但是他爱Sam有那么他妈的深，有时候都有点令人害怕。

Sam几乎是安静的，在Dean给他扩张的时候——缓慢而小心，一次只加上一根手指，温柔而又踌躇，不像是自一开始以来他会做的，不像是他必须做的。通常，Sam会尽情扭动着，抱怨着让Dean继续，那个任性的小弟弟与着急的情人的部分等同。Dean爱那样的他，但他知道今晚是不同的，在那些事情发生之后，他们也是不同的了。并不总是需要以这样的方式来做，但今晚必须如此。

他记不清他花了多久，缓慢让将手指在Sam身体里进出，漫无目的地拂过他的前列腺，在他能不动弹就够到的任何一部分的Sam上面落下轻柔的、纯洁的吻。Sam在他抽走手指的时候发出了柔软的呜咽声，他的眼睛暗沉而饱浸情欲，但却大睁着，盈满恳求，无声地哀求着更多。“没事的，”Dean轻声说，那是这么多年以来下意识的回应，“有我在呢。我就在这儿。”

Dean飞速地用被润滑剂弄得黏糊糊的手指圈住他的性器快速地滑动了几下，接着回到Sam双腿之间，碰到了它们之间的地方，摸索着将自己推入。尽管有了前戏，Sam还是十分紧致——一直都这么他妈的紧，不管他们做过多少次、做了多久——而Dean的眼睛紧紧闭上了一秒。Sam的呼吸绷紧，一部分为痛楚，一部分为快乐，一部分是为情感，Dean强迫自己睁开眼睛，将目光锁在Sam身上，那儿他的小弟弟已经在抬起头凝视着他了。

“我没事。”Sam在Dean能问出口之前就率先回答了。就只是这样细微的一件事，深知他们已经再次恢复同步、再次读懂对方，该死的几乎让Dean一直勉力维持着自己的力气几乎溃不成军。

Dean微笑起来，弯下身，在Sam嘴唇上亲了亲，当Sam为他张开的时候他让吻渐深，在绵长而缓慢的插入间连绵不断地亲吻着他。他们两个都在Dean最终完全没入时喘息着，汗湿的胸膛起伏，Dean能感受到Sam的心脏贴着他的在有力地跳动。

即便Dean浑身都在发颤，催促着他开始移动，让他抽出来在猛地地撞进去、把Sam狠狠地操一通，他等待着。那并不是这一切的意思。

Sam肌肉间的紧张终于慢慢减缓，他在Dean身下变得全然柔顺。虚弱的、仍在颤抖着的手臂环抱住他的肩膀，他的大腿挤压着Dean的髋骨。“Dean，”Sam呻吟着，柔软而气喘，满怀虔诚。

把这当作暗示，Dean动了，逐渐加速，形成了一个节奏。事情在他们之间鲜少会变得如此，而那有些让人不堪重负。确实，那一直都很紧张，也让Dean花了很久才妥协他所曾拥有过的最棒的性爱——永远都将拥有的——是和他的弟弟一起这个事实，但他们几乎从不曾这样做过。即使它是他退缩，他的思想躲避着它，做爱的感觉仍然在他脑海里盘旋不去。

Dean稍微动了动，一声破碎的呻吟在Sam的内壁肌肉颤抖着紧裹住他的时候被挤出喉咙，Sam伴着杂乱呼吸的抽气声让一股热流猛地窜下他的脊柱。他维持着同一个角度，毫不怀疑他一次次撞上Sam体内深处的那个完美的点。

所有一切都逐渐淡出了，随着他们一同律动，全然一致，是完美的给予与索取，他们的身体是那样紧密，那样地纠缠在一起，Dean并不能真正分清哪里属于他哪里属于Sam。但他们之间一直是这样的方式；太过紧密的交缠，一方没了另一方永远没法独自存活。所有一切都消弭在了背景里——那些谎言与伤痛，与独自分离的时间；天使与恶魔与他们将在清晨一同面对且解决的所有破烂事儿——没有一个是重要的。没有什么是重要的，除却Sam完全包裹住他的感觉，他所有的感官都欣喜若狂地被他的小弟弟填满了。

Dean一只手溜到Sam身侧，滑过那些太过凸显的肋骨，滑过髋骨太过尖利的轮廓，向Sam不断滴出前液的性器移去。Sam握住他的手腕，轻柔地拉开了他的手，让他们十指交缠，一并放在他头旁边的床垫上。“像这样就好。”Sam半祈求地说，语调仍然柔软低哑，带着气喘声。

Dean点了点头，再次吻了Sam，髋部仍然摆动着进行长而深的抽插。他不知道他还能持续多久，诚实来讲那并不重要，无论多久都远远不够——在关于Sam的事情上永远都不够。他们都在滴落着汗液，身体贴着彼此滑动，而当Sam高潮时他哭喊出声，整个身体绷紧了，随着他内壁的肌肉跳动着缩紧，让Dean完成他自己的高潮，他甚至都没有意识到他将要射了。

他们一起软倒下去，汗湿、粘腻的四肢纠缠在一起，Sam的眼睛勉强能够睁开。Dean微笑——柔和而深情地——接着将Sam拉近，不在乎他们之间逐渐干涸的精液、润滑剂和汗水。Sam

满足地叹了口气，在Dean下颌底下蹭着，在Dean能够呼进另一口气之前就已经睡着了。“爱你，Sammy。”他对着屋子里的黑暗低语出声，而一个轻柔的鼾声是他得到的唯一回应。他自己的眼睛也不知不觉地闭上了——过去那几周的劳累终于开始惩罚他了——而他在将要入睡之前，提醒自己明早要再跟Sam说一遍。

END


End file.
